1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper punch, and more particularly to a paper punch which is able to punch a hole out a piece of paper with a particular contour and continuously punch out openings on paper with that particular contour.
2. Description of Related Art
A paper punch is used to punch out holes in a piece of paper or a stack of suitable material. Although different paper punches are available, the basic structure of a paper punch is is recognizable in virtually all variations, and includes a base, at least one punch rod housing integrally formed on the base, a handle pivotally connected with the punch rod housing and at least one punch rod movably received in the punch rod housing and operatively connected with the handle. A paper slot is defined between the base and the punch rod housing and a hole is defined in the base to correspond to the punch rod, such that when the punch rod is driven by the handle and moved in the punch rod housing, the punch rod is able to extend through the paper slot and into the hole in the base. When a piece of paper is placed in the paper slot and the handle is operated by a user, the punch rod will extend through the hole in the base and the piece of paper will then be punched by the punch rod and at least one hole is accordingly defined in the piece of paper.
Another type of punch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,278. The principle of the punch is basically the same as the one described above. However, it has at least one punch rod configured to have a particular shape and a hole whose shape is defined to mate with the shape of the punch rod, such that when the punch rod is activated by the handle, the punch rod will punch out a special pattern on a piece of paper. Therefore, a user is able to use this kind of paper punch to punch out decorative patterns with different materials. It is noted that the paper punches described above are able to punch out holes on a piece of paper or any other suitable materials, but they still have shortcomings. The shortcomings include the following:
1. Only simple and dull shapes can be defined in a piece of paper:
By using the single or multiple punch rods, only simple and dull openings can be defined in a piece of paper. This kind of punch cannot punch out a rabbit with a pair of eyes or a mouth for instance.
2. Economically inefficient:
Every time the user wants to change the shape of the punched out piece of paper, the user has to buy a new punch, to get a punch rod with a different configuration, which is quite a waste to the user.
Based on the above discussion, it is noted that the conventional paper punch needs improvements to overcome the shortcomings.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved paper punch to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.